Forbidden Fantasy
by Douglas Darkflame
Summary: Itachi knew what he wanted he couldn't have. It was forbidden, it was dangerous, it was untouched.
1. Verboten

**A/N: I just want to put it out there that no I do not participate in incest so please keep the hate comments to yourself. Let me set a reminder that this is fiction!**

It was yet another bleak and weary night for Itachi as he drowsily entered his home after a long and very excruciating day of training. He stepped into the foyer and gently placed his black sandals on the brown mat by the door. "I'm home", he mumbled. He was met with unyielding silence...as usual. Itachi lightly pushed his hair out of his face and softly closed the door behind him. The small movements caused an intense stinging in his shoulders. His body was sore and each step he took was punctuated by a distinct and very painful ache in his legs. He was honestly extremely stressed out and exasperated. He made a careful mental note to not leave the house for a while. He had earned a well deserved break .

However, at the moment a simple hot shower and a good night's rest sounded like an excellent idea. Itachi paused by the front door, wondering where his brother was. Probably in his room again. Itachi shared his small home with his younger brother, Sasuke. It was not exactly easy being responsible for Sasuke, but nevertheless Itachi enjoyed his company, although he would never openly admit it. Itachi was only twenty years old so he was not necessarily the best guardian for Sasuke, and he wasn't exactly... raising him properly . For the most part Itachi let Sasuke do whatever he wanted. The boy was fifteen years old, so he didn't really listen to Itachi anyways. At this age he was becoming increasingly more rebellious and defiant. Typical of a teenager.

As Itachi slowly climbed the short wooden stairs, he contemplated how much Sasuke had changed this past year. The jump from fourteen to fifteen wasn't that significant but the transformations in Sasuke certainly were. His dark hair had gotten a little longer, now framing his slender face. He was also a bit taller now; still a solid four inches shorter than Itachi, but the increase in height was still noticed. Moreover his body had become more defined, as most of his babyish fat and roundness had melted off, and what was left underneath revealed quite a fine young man. With his elegant sable hair, piercing onyx eyes, and porcelain skin, he vaguely reminded Itachi of a younger version of himself. Itachi smirked at the thought. Even their personalities were comparatively similar. Sasuke was fairly quiet most of the time and could be somewhat distant-cold even. He customarily wore one deadpan expression on his face that seemed to say "I'm not interested". Itachi found himself inwardly grinning once again. They were brothers all right.

Yawning, Itachi dredged his way down the narrow hall to the shower. He continued to ruse over his thoughts of Sasuke. Despite all of their striking similarities, there were still indeed many differences between them. Sasuke was much more stubborn, rude, and outspoken. He would often speak his mind openly and freely with complete and blatant disregard for others. He routinely spat out insults without batting an eye, and had one of the most distasteful potty mouths Itachi had ever witnessed. However, what Sasuke lacked in social grace he compensated for with physical charm. Still, overall He was an asshole. Much unlike Itachi who usually kept all his thoughts and emotions closely guarded, and considered himself to be the classiest of individuals. Itachi impatiently stripped himself of his sweaty blood-stained attire and stumbled into the steaming hot shower.

The water was scalding and practically burned his skin upon contact , but it was a well received pain, as it instantly released the discomfort from each of Itachi's aching stiff joints. He gave a sigh of relief as the water pounded against his skin. In the midst of his near euphoric shower, his mind drifted back to his younger brother. Sasuke was really quite an interesting boy. He was exceptionally favored by the girls in the village, nevertheless Itachi honestly could not recall Sasuke ever having a girlfriend or even bringing a girl home. In fact the only person Itachi could recollect Sasuke openly speaking to, or spending time with was his annoying yellow haired friend. what was his name again ? Narubo...Narugo? Sasuke frequented the guy's house pretty often and in turn he visited their home from time to time as well. Itachi had no idea what Sasuke saw in him. His voice was beyond vexatious. Every time he spoke it was if someone was grating nails on a chalkboard. How irritating. Itachi lathered the thick gel of his cinnamon scented body wash in his hands and began to scrub his body, making a real effort to get as soapy as possible. He took delight in the suds. Satisfied with his handiwork, he wandered back to his musings about Sasuke again. Although Itachi spent an acceptable amount of time with Sasuke at home, they never seemed to have much of a connection...they had more of an establishment of sorts? They would talk about day to day activities, eat together, and perhaps even watch the occasional movie. Still, they certainly did not have any kind of unbreakable brotherly bond so to speak.

Itachi reflected on the most recent occurrence of when he Sasuke spent quality time together. Oh yes, they were watching some low budget horror film that Sasuke had found in an old stack of DVDs. Neither of the two had any better plans that night so they resigned themselves to an evening together and settled on opposite sides of the slate blue couch. However, even with their distance, Itachi could still call to mind Sasuke's alluring fragrance. He had the pronounced ambrosial scent of fresh mint. Come to think of it, he smelled like that all the time. Itachi could also remember his winsome face and how he would wrinkle his delicate nose whenever there was a particularly gruesome scene. Goodness, his face was so gorgeous. He was so darling that he might as well be a sculpture. His face took on the lovely semblance of a heart, and his body was absolutely ravishing. His sleek frame was nothing less than exquisite. Itachi's hand began to travel down his chiseled abdomen as he concentrated on his thoughts about his younger brother.

Sasuke was just so ... _divine._

Itachi longed to be closer to him...to..touch him. Itachi dared to wonder what it would be like to caress his bother, to fondle every single square inch of his flawless alabaster skin. Itachi's hand languidly slid down even further to wrap around his member and he began to lazily stroke his penis, carefully running his thumb over the slit. He sucked in some air at the much needed contact, and hissed as he thought about Sasuke touching him there. Or even better than that, him touching Sasuke...there. What would Sasuke's most private area look like? He had only seen glimpses here and there, but had never had the chance to see it fully. It was probably utterly glorious, just like the rest of him. What kinds of sounds would Sasuke make if Itachi was to pleasure him? Itachi shivered at the idea of Sasuke squirming beneath him, panting letting out the sweetest of mewls as his older brother touched him. At this point Itachi was vigoursly pumping his hardened manhood. Eyes tightly squeezed shut, he tilted his head back and continued to let the fantasy wash over him. He wondered if Sasuke would arch his beautiful slender back as Itachi ran his hands over his creamy round ass cheeks. Itachi yearned to open up those tender cheeks and taste Sasuke's sweetest spot. Itachi audibly moaned at the mere prospect of tasting Sasuke's saccharine flower. And with that final thought, Itachi reached his breaking point and his white hot seed spilt into the shower, only to immediately be washed away by the piping hot water. He only came that easily whenever he was fantasizing about Sasuke.

Itachi barely had a moment to catch his breath and regain his composure before he was jolted out of his stupor by a violent banging on the bathroom door. "What the hell are you doing in there?!" "You've been running the shower for thirty minutes!" "I would appreciate if you at least attempted to save some of the fucking hot water for someone other than yourself!" Itachi sighed and ran his hands through his soaking wet hair, it was Sasuke and he was clearly irritated. He couldn't believe he let the time get away from him like that. How many times was he going to keep masturbating to the sick fantasy of screwing his own little brother? Itachi groaned and shut off the shower. He then stepped out and briskly wrapped a long black towel around his svelte waist. He sharply flipped his long ebony hair over his back and glared at himself in the foggy bathroom mirror. "What's wrong with me." he whispered. Itachi knew that his fantasy, and what he wanted from his little brother was just plain wrong. But Sasuke just had this charm about him. It was not only a physical attraction, but something far more than that. Itachi couldn't help these impure fantasies about his younger brother that pervaded his thoughts. Sasuke would be undoubtedly disgusted if he knew the nature of the acts Itachi wanted to perform on him. Itachi tightened his towel and swiftly exited the bathroom. He entered his room, quickly dressed and flopped onto his large bed. "I'm going need a long night's rest."

 **A/N:will becontinued.**

 **-DDF out**


	2. Scarlet hands

If it had not been for the incandescent saffron sunlight streaming through Itachi's tulle curtains and directly onto his pale face he most definitely would not have awakened until several hours later this morning. Itachi groaned as he rolled over to grab his phone off his ginger tinted wooden bedside table, and check the time."11:37". Shit, he had slept much longer than he had originally intended. Itachi warily turned back over and buried his face in his floccose pillow. He was in no way eager to face the day. It was mid-July, the heat outside was almost unbearable, and he wasn't even sure he could look his own brother straight in the face without suffering from bouts of extreme guilt and shame. But Sasuke was undoubtedly wondering why he wasn't awake by now; it was unlike Itachi to sleep in so late. He was normally quite the early riser. It was almost 12 pm so it was presumably for the best if Itachi got up and went about his day. With a short sigh Itachi reluctantly climbed out of his comfortable bed and made his way down stairs to make some lunch.

Upon his arrival to the kitchen he was met with quite a scene. Sasuke was fixed dead center in the middle of the kitchen. He was glistening with sweat and his usually fine black hair was mussed and plastered to his forehead and neck. He was noticeably missing his shirt, and clothed only in a thin pair of charcoal silk shorts. He looked completely disheveled, his face was beet red had and his usual plain frown was twisted into a scowl. Itachi's eyes traveled from Sasuke to look around the kitchen to find where the source of Sasuke's obvious discontent was coming from. Itachi's eyes scanned the kitchen and he instantly saw the problem. The kitchen was in complete disarray; it was just a flat out mess. There were dirty dishes everywhere. All of the mahogany cabinets were open. The water tap was continuously flowing, and the smoke from the stove permeated the air. The distinct odor of scorched food hung in the kitchen like thick smog, and upon the slick kitchen linoleum, scraps of discarded food lay everywhere. It was an appalling sight to say the least.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a simmering Sasuke who quickly turned his face to Itachi, squinted his eyes and spat, "I have been in this fucking kitchen all fucking day trying to make some fucking food." Sasuke stalked closer to Itachi and angrily crossed his arms, he continued, "you had the fucking audacity to come in here late as hell last night, run all of the damn hot water out of the shower, and you didn't even cook me dinner!" Sasuke still wasn't done with his rant, "Okay, I let that slide, but I wake up this morning and you are nowhere to fucking be found!" At this point Sasuke was seething, he placed his hands on his hips and sneered, "You could have at least woken up to make me some godamn fucking breakfast!"

Itachi inhaled a deep breath and squeezed his temple. He honestly did not have time for Sasuke's childish temper this morning, and the boy was as giving him headache with all his yelling. "First of all you need to calm down and lower your voice", Itachi snapped." Excuse me Sasuke for not being up this morning to cater to your each and every little need." "I don't know what you spend your time doing all day, but I was very tired this morning and I don't have an internal clock that wakes me up because you don't know how to make breakfast, and it's time for me to serve you." Itachi huffed and continued, "Which brings me to my next point, you should be old enough by now to know how to make yourself food without destroying the kitchen and throwing a hissy fit like a spoiled toddler." Itachi fanned himself with his hands, it was hot in the kitchen and he was exasperated. If Sasuke's face was red before it was crimson now.

Sasuke's jaw was clenched. He was livid. At this point he was now glaring at Itachi with a death stare. Itachi met Sasuke's harsh stare with an equal ferocity. This wasn't the first time Sasuke had looked at him like that. They continued to stand there in the sweltering vaporous kitchen glaring at each other for a solid three minutes until Sasuke pushed past Itachi and stomped up to his room, muttering something along the lines of, "fucking asshole". It wasn't long before Itachi heard the loud slam of Sasuke's door. Itachi continued to fan himself with his hands and shut his eyes. That could have gone better. Sasuke was so immature at times, how was it his fault the boy couldn't cook? Well, in Sasuke's defense Itachi had indeed been cooking literally every single meal for him for years now. In fact he had only seen Sasuke attempt to cook maybe twice his whole life. Now feeling a little guilty Itachi ran his hands through his rather damp and sweaty hair. Was he wrong this time? He did get angry with Sasuke, but only because he yelled at him first. Shaking his head Itachi made his way over to the disheveled kitchen. He would clean the kitchen and make lunch for him and Sasuke. Perhaps that would dissolve some of the tension between them.

So Itachi set to work, washing the dishes, cleaning the countertops, scrubbing the floors, and all of the other laborious tasks Sasuke should have definitely been completing himself. Nevertheless, after finishing the long and arduous task of cleaning the kitchen, Itachi began the endeavor of making a large pot of tomato stew for him and Sasuke to have for lunch. Sasuke loved tomatoes, so naturally the stew was one of his little brother's favorite meals. Not that Itachi thought he could win Sasuke over just by making a dish he liked; the boy could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be. Nonetheless Itachi soon finished making the stew and carefully set the table for their meal.

"Sasuke could you come down please", Itachi called up the stairs. He was met with silence. About forty seconds later Itachi heard a door click open and Sasuke descended from upstairs. As he entered slowly the room, Itachi couldn't help but to notice Sasuke was still missing his shirt from earlier. His lean abdomen was exposed and he wore his dark silk shorts low his slender waist. Sasuke wantonly placed his hands on hips as his stood in front of Itachi, he was too cute. Sasuke quickly snapped Itachi out his lecherous thoughts, "what, did you want something or not?" his sharp tone indicated he was still upset about the quarrel that had transpired earlier. Itachi sighed," I made you some lunch." "Sasuke's obsidian eyes traveled down to the neatly set table, his eyes softened a bit as he observed the meal set before him. Without a word he walked over to the table and took his seat. Itachi warily joined him.

Silence hung in the air much like the thick haze of smoke that had blanketed the kitchen earlier, both were equally suffocating. Itachi cleared his throat and decided it was time to dissolve this uncomfortable stiffness between them. "Mm, Sasuke I apologize for losing my temper with you earlier." Itachi hesitated, folding his hands as he waited for Sasuke to make eye contact. After what felt like an hour the younger boy finally raised his onyx eyes to meet Itachi's. Itachi continued, "It was not my intention to raise my voice at you, but as your older brother, you must show me some respect." "I want us to have open and healthy communication with each other." "Moving forward we need to make an effort on that, understand?" Sasuke stared at Itachi and after a moment he rolled his eyes and muttered, "ok whatever, don't make this gay Itachi." Itachi recognized the blunt sarcasm was the way Sasuke expressed his acknowledgement, and that he wasn't angry any longer."

More silent moments passed before Sasuke leaned forward in his seat and exhaled, catching Itachi's attention. "Want to watch a movie later?" Itachi raised his eyebrow and looked up to meet Sasuke's face, shocked by his request since he rarely spent time with Itachi, particularly if Itachi had upset him that day. Sasuke caught Itachi's surprised expression, and quickly averted his eyes, a faint pink flushing over his ordinarily pale face, "Don't get any strange ideas, this isn't some fucking brotherly bonding activity or anything like that." Sasuke quickly brushed his long sable bangs out of his face, "I just don't have any better plans tonight." That was all Itachi needed to hear to reassure him that his younger brother did care for him. Albeit in his own way. With a short nod, Itachi agreed to watch a movie with his brother later on.

It wasn't long before the scintillating light faded from the sky, and the moon suspended in the air, its insipid light illuminating the sky. Night was here and the house was still. After spending the day reading and resting, Itachi decided it was about time to check on Sasuke. He drowsily rose from the security of his indulgent bed, stretching his willowy limbs; he sleepily made his way down the stairs and entered the living room. He found Sasuke languidly lounging on the sofa; he was wearing the same loose black silk shorts from earlier, only now he was wearing a V-necked navy blue shirt. He looked absolutely beautiful.

Itachi strolled over to where Sasuke was reclining on the lush russet couch and regarded him. "Well, ready to begin the movie?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke groaned, and stood from the couch deeply yawning, he slowly ran his fingers through his sleek tresses and looked at Itachi, "now or never, let's get this shit show started." And with that he made his way over to the thin large flat screen television and popped a DVD in. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he observed Sasuke fumbling around with the television set; he behaved as if it wasn't his idea to watch this movie, typical arrogant Sasuke. Sasuke soon finished setting the movie up, and plopped back down on the brown couch, several inches away from Itachi. Itachi was a bit bothered by the distance, but he ignored it and redirected his attention to the movie playing on the television instead.

Oh great, it was another low budget independent horror film. What was it with Sasuke and these atrociously made horror movies? Oh well, Itachi dared not say anything to Sasuke concerning the decidedly poor movie selection, it didn't take much to set the boy off, and Itachi was not trying to ruin the night. Watching the movie with Sasuke was fairly uneventful, boring even. He and his brother only exchanged a few words throughout the whole film. Itachi glanced over at Sasuke to comment on the movie as the credits began to roll, but found that he was asleep. Oh, he hadn't even noticed that Sasuke had fallen asleep considering how quiet he was during the movie. Perhaps he should wake him up so he can go sleep in his room. Itachi wavered as he let his eyes graze over his little brother's smooth slender body. He was like an angel. "Sasuke", Itachi mumbled testing to see if his brother was really fast asleep. He received no response, so Itachi scooted closer to Sasuke's sleeping form. He tapped him lightly on the shoulder, Sasuke didn't even stir. Wow, he must actually be asleep.

Itachi bit his lip and his ebony eyes quickly scanned the room as if someone was watching him, even though he and Sasuke were obviously the only two people in the room. Itachi averted his eyes back to Sasuke, taking in every inch of his lovely sleeping frame. After much anticipation, he dipped his head near Sasuke's slender neck and inhaled his sweet aroma. Itachi basically shuddered as he took in Sasuke's heavenly scent. Itachi thought to himself, "I'm being really creepy right now." He gazed at Sasuke a bit longer, wondering if he dared to… touch the boy. "Well he is...sleeping", Itachi muttered. It's not like he was going to wake up from just a little touch. Worst case scenario, if Sasuke woke up and saw Itachi touching him, he would just say he was trying to wake him up.

With newfound resolve Itachi took a deep breath and inched an even closer to Sasuke. They were so close they were practically touching. Despite the heavy pounding of his heart in his chest, Itachi's hands were steady as he gently pushed up Sasuke's dark blue shirt, exposing the boy's chest and stomach. Itachi marveled at the beautiful sight beneath him. Sure he had seen Sasuke shirtless plenty of times but he had never been close enough to touch him. Itachi ran his thin hands up and down the sides of Sasuke's slim abdomen. He was so soft and fascinatingly delicate. His hands traveled up Sasuke's body to cup his cherubic cheeks and back down to run over the length of his elegant body several times. He was... caressing Sasuke's body.

That thought sent a jolt straight to Itachi's nether regions, and impulsively Itachi's hands came to rest on Sasuke's slender waist. His eyes moved lower, and lower still, until they landed on the waistband of Sasuke's very sexy silk shorts. Did he just call Sasuke's shorts…sexy, and more importantly would he dare to do what he was thinking about doing? Itachi moved his hands so that they hands grazed over Sasuke's creamy hips, and ever so lightly brushed against the boy's waistband. Would he do it? Would he take a peek? Oh goodness he wanted to. But before Itachi could muster up the resolve to do it Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he rapidly sat up. "What the hell are you doing?"

Itachi was frozen. How long had Sasuke been awake? How much did he see? Itachi's mind was racing to come up with an explanation but nothing came, his mind was blank. Itachi's cheeks were a bright scarlet, his face was on fire. "I was just...".It was completely unlike like Itachi to not finish his sentence; in fact he had never been more caught off guard in his life. He was completely out of his comfort zone and unsure of how to handle the flurry of emotions hitting him at top speed. Guilt, shame, embarrassment, humiliation; all of those feelings that Itachi seldom experienced were striking him all at once. Itachi wore the stunned expression of a deer caught in headlights. Sasuke spoke again, "I said what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke's face conveyed no emotion; Itachi couldn't read him quick enough, especially not through the mortification he was currently experiencing. Itachi cleared his throat, maybe he could pass this off he spoke swiftly enough. "I was trying to wake you up", was Itachi's very lame and unconvincing response. "Bullshit", Sasuke called him out. "I felt you touching me…fondling me, and I want to know why?" Itachi wanted to scuttle into a whole, curl up and die.

It didn't seem as if he was going to be able to explain himself out of this.

 **A/N: sorry for this short rushed chapter and cliffhanger, I've been very busy with exams, finals, and whatnot; I barely even had time to write this. But I promise there are longer, better, and more awkward chapters to come. Until then.**

 **-DDF out**


End file.
